Forever Starts Tonight
by Emily Anderson
Summary: FanFiction about Klaine after high school
1. Chapter 1

Forever Starts Tonight

Chapter One

As Kurt stares at the mirror before him, he thinks of everything that's happen since high school. High  
>school was hard for Kurt, being the only gay kid at McKinley wasn't easy. Of course, transferring to Dalton after being bullied was the best decision he ever made. Blaine was the first person he'd talked to at Dalton and he was thankful for it.<p>

Kurt joined the Warblers and Blaine and Kurt became great friends. Both had wanted more, but never admitted it. The day Pavarotti died, everything changed. Kurt and Blaine finally got together. Although the Warblers didn't win sectionals, Kurt remembers perfectly what Blaine said to him after Pavarotti's funeral.

Blaine looked at Kurt and told him "We did win, I got you out of all these, and you got me, isn't that better than some trophy".

Kurt agreed, Blaine was better than anything in the world. Blaine even transferred to McKinley with Kurt, after he moved back. At McKinley, they joined New Directions and were the typical couple. Kurt and Blaine were always seen in the halls together, holding hands. They went to Breadsticks and sometimes double dated.

Kurt thinks back to when he told his dad about Blaine. Burt was worried at first but he realized that Blaine cared for Kurt, since then Blaine is always welcome for dinner, even Carole enjoys Blaine's company. Blaine feels so loved by Kurt's dad for accepting him the way he is, something he never got with his own father.

It took Finn a bit to get used to seeing Blaine at their house all the time, but even Finn could see how happy Kurt was. Finn and Kurt still enjoy a nice glass of warm milk every night. Finn acted like Kurt's big brother now. He was always worrying about Kurt. Finn even asked Kurt if he could talk to Rachel for him once.

Kurt always knew Blaine would be the one for him. Whenever they looked into each other's eyes, it seemed like the whole world just stopped. Blaine had always stared at him in class, when he should have been studying. Mr. Shue was always telling Blaine to focus. High school was definitely better after Kurt met Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Prom was a night neither Kurt nor Blaine would ever forget. Blaine took a deep breathe as he knocked on the Hummel's door three times. Burt answered the door, giving Blaine a smile.

"Kurt will be right down, you know how he is, his hair has to be perfect or he won't leave the house." Burt uttered.

"That's okay Burt, I understand." Blaine said.

"So Blaine, I'm sure you know as well as I do, what happens at prom and whatever you and Kurt decide to do, is your choice. I want you to know that it is your choice, don't do it because that's what everyone expects you to. Do what you want, because in the end the only thing that matters is you and Kurt. I hope you take it to heart Blaine. I won't want either you or Kurt to regret something." Burt stated.

"I'm really touched Burt, my father has never cared this much about me. I appreciate it! I promise you that I would never intentionally hurt Kurt." Blaine replayed. Blaine was so thankful that Burt treated me so kindly, he felt so loved. Burt opened his arms and pulled Blaine in for a hug. Burt squeezed gently then let Blaine go.

Blaine and Burt continued some small talk for a minute or two. Kurt came walking down the stairs, wearing a white tuxedo with a soft pink bowtie and a matching pink corsage. Kurt had bought the corsage, because he knew Blaine wasn't good at matching colors. Blaine was so mesmerized by Kurt, he just stopped and stared. Kurt had done the same, both looked with loving eyes. Kurt had even styled his hair the way Blaine loved it.

Burt faked a cough until the boys had finished their staring contest. Kurt blinked a few times, and then continued to the door where Burt and Blaine were standing. Kurt picked up a carnation that was sitting on a table near by, and pinned it to Blaine's black tuxedo. Kurt stepped back to examine Blaine, nodded then turned to his dad to say goodbye.

"Don't I look good Dad? This is a Calvin Klein tuxedo!" Kurt beamed with excitement.

Burt laughed and said, "You look wonderful Kurt, and I'll pretend to know who you're talking about."

Kurt smiled and gave his dad a kiss on the cheek before grabbing Blaine's hand and started walking onto the walkway. Blaine opened the door to the limo. As Kurt was getting in, Burt yelled from the front door, "Blaine, Kurt better be home by midnight."

"I'll have him home by 11:59, Burt" Blaine said as he let out a chuckle.

Blaine got in the limo after Kurt, closing the door behind him. The limo had started to drive away; they were going to pick up Rachel and Finn, since Finn had gone to Rachel's house earlier to talk with her dads. Kurt looked around anxiously, Blaine could tell he's was nervous. Blaine grabbed his hand and squeezed. Blaine lifted his other hand and turned Kurt's face toward his.

"You are the most adorable boyfriend anyone could ask for" Blaine says as he lends in and kisses Kurt for a moment then pulls away. Kurt smiles, obviously the kiss had calmed him a bit.

"I'm sorry Blaine but its prom! I've always dreamt about this moment and now it's finally happening. Everything is perfect, especially you." Kurt answered while resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"This night will be something you'll never forget; I'll make sure of it." Blaine said, reassuring Kurt.

Smiling, Kurt lifted his head off Blaine's shoulder and kissed his cheek gently. Just then the limo stopped, and the door swung open. Rachel made her way into the limo, wearing a strapless purple gown that made her look like a princess. Finn had followed her onto a seat on the side of the limo. Rachel was now giving both the boys hugs then finally taking her seat beside Finn, reaching for his hand.

"Kurt, you look amazing, as do you Blaine" Rachel uttered.

Kurt replied with a grin, "It's all thanks to lots of fashion magazines and Carole, she helped too".

"So what songs do you want them to play?" Finn added to the conversation. Kurt knew Finn never had been good with small talk.

"Teenage Dream" Blaine announced, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"I hope they play show tunes, the best music around." Rachel said, staring at Finn.

"Rachel, no jock has good taste like some of us! No offense Finn." Kurt added.

Everyone laughed and continued to express their excitement for prom. The limo started to slow down, McKinley appeared in front of them. Kurt giggled as the limo stopped. Blaine opened the door of the limo and stepped out. He held his hand out for Kurt to grab, and then walked Kurt to the sidewalk to wait as Finn helped Rachel out of the limo.

The four of them walked into the school, each of them wearing a smile. Just as they were entering the gym, Kurt's smile faded. He suddenly looked terrified. Finn and Rachel had already wandered away to greet Quinn and Puck. Puck had finally convinced Quinn to go with him after weeks of romancing her.

Blaine noticed how Kurt's expression had change and pulled him to the side of the gym.

"What's wrong Kurt? Are you feeling okay? I'll help as best I can" Blaine said, only concerned about Kurt to notice anything else.

Kurt had whispered, "Blaine, I'm feeling fine, it's just Karofksy, he's stand right over there, what if he does something this is suppose to be our night. I don't want him ruining it." A single tear runs down his face. Blaine wipes away the tear with his hand.

"Listen to me Kurt, I won't let him ruin anything for you, I promise. Karofsky will not touch a single hair on your head." Blaine said as he cupped Kurt's face in his hands.

Blaine embraced Kurt, placing Kurt's head on his shoulder. Just as Blaine pulled away, Kurt could see Karofsky making his way through the crowd toward them. Kurt tried to warn Blaine but it was too late. Karofsky grabbed Blaine violently and pushed him against the wall. Karofsky held a fist in the air...


End file.
